


Good Boy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Ring, Creampie, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Gag, Knotting, Muzzle, Pet Play, Riding, Semi Public Sex, Teasing, sex in lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon will do anything to Please his wife





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First Zargar fic, god I still love it, and I hope you guys do too. It was a lot of fun writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails, and one of my personal favorites. I hope you guys enjoy

Honerva sighed quietly as she looked at her research, clasping her fingers. It was late at night as Daibazaal’s moons were shining softly into the lab. Though it paled in comparison to the aura emanating from the rift she was studyiny.

  
There was a soft noise from under her desk, as she brought up some of her files. Raising a brow, she looked down and a smile formed as she reached down to stroke over the scales of her mate’s head.

  
“Shhhhhhh, just a little more and then I’ll take care of you,” she cooed softly, petting along the crest and moving a hand down to scratch under his chin, making sure the muzzle was still well in place.

  
Zarkon purr softly, before a muffled whine escaped him as he rested his head back down on her lap.

  
There was a soft buzzing noise as Honerva pressed on a dial on her desk that made the humming grow a bit louder.   
A choke muffled sound escaped Zarkon as he slowly ground his hips down, claws digging into the floor as he tried to breathe through it.

  
“Mmmmmmm….!” He thrusted his hips into the empty air, his cock hard and pulsing with an aching heat as the cock ring around it was vibrating at the base. He panted softly, and growled in frustration as it wasn’t enough for him to cum yet.

Honerva chuckled softly, and slightly traced along the back of his neck, “I know what you want. But you have to be good and listen. Don’t you want me to reward you? Huh?”

  
Zarkon breathed heavily and shivered nuzzling her thigh wantonly. Though he side eyed the door a bit nervously, afraid that maybe another scientist or worse Alfor might suddenly come in and see him in this vulnerable state.   
But he’d be lying if it didn’t send a thrill up his spine at the idea.

  
He made a quiet croon as Honerva gave his ears a light scratch as she turned a page.

  
“You know…I was really happy when you said yes to this,” she cooed softly before she tugged her skirt up softly, “A little surprised actually but in a good way. You make such a cute pet you know that?”

  
Zarkon blushed deeply and breathed a bit heavily as he rests his head against her thigh. Despite the muzzle, he could smell her arousal and that combined with her words sent more heat running through him.

  
“Haammmm…” his eyes started to become glazed as his thighs twitched….and gave a small growl of frustration when the vibrations lowered.

  
Honerva stretched her arms over her head, cracking her back a little “Mmmmm….well then….I think that’s enough work for tonight don’t you?”

  
It took all of Zarkon’s control not to jump up and tackle her to the ground. She’s in charge here, not him. He continued to nudge against her, breathing through the muzzle heavily.

  
Honerva turned for the screen and then pushed her chair out, “Is my good boy ready? Does my good boy want a reward for being so patient and not cumming before I asked? Huh huh?”

  
Zarkon groaned needily as the vibrations grew strong again, his cock straining wantonly. Quiznak he’s so close….!

  
Lightly he paws at her thigh, not standing from the groun as she stands and gently strokes over his face. She slowly pulled her skirt up, showing her wet and bare cunt, that had been hidden by the soft cloth of her uniform skirt.

  
“Lay back down. That’s right good boy….” She chuckled as she watched him scramble to do as she asked.

He crawled out on all fours and then laid down on his back as she asked.

  
He bucked his hips as she crouched down, and lightly nudged the tip of his phallus rubbing her fingers through the precum that was leaking out slightly. She hummed before looking down at him.

  
A soft loving smile forms on her face as she climbs over him straddling his hips.

  
“Such a needy thing you are, aren’t you husband?” She hummed and lightly flip her hands up his front, feeling over his muscles “It’s only been two hours and you’re about ready to blow aren’t you?”

  
Zarkon laid perfectly still, awaiting for her permission to touch her. He groaned softly at her words as a soft pulse of warmth goes through his aching length. He shuddered and nodded softly his red eyes glazing a bit.

  
He gasped softly when he felt her soft wet folds teasingly rubbing along the tip of his cock. Teasing him with the promise of sweet release deep inside her.

  
Honerva shuddered biting her lip “Stars…such a good boy for me. My good sweet boy all nice and hard for me. You please me so well you know that?”

  
Zarkon felt something warm and happy swell up in his chest at her words. Yes…yes he loves the fact that he pleases her…he just loves her so much and wants her happy….He’s a good boy see? A good pet…!

  
_Only for you though_ ….

  
The alchemist shivered as she slowly pushed her hips down to take him in. She shivered, closing her eyes and allowing herself to adjust, inch by wondering stretched inch….

  
“Fuck…oh fuck…You’re so big inside me….” she bit her lip as she slowly ground her hips down, a shiver running up her spine “Oh….quiznak….haaa….Zarkon…my sweet husband….my pet….” she gasped softly as she took the rest of him inside her. She gently held his face in her hands and leaned down pressing her forehead to his, ““Such a good boy…”

  
Zarkon shudder, a muffled moan escaping him as he arches up into her warmth, her soft, wet, clenching warmth….!

  
He made a choked noise, muffled by his muzzle as the vibrating cock ring sent more powerful vibrations through him.

  
“Mmmmm….! Mmmmm..! MMMM!!!”

  
“It’s ok….move into me sweetheart…you’ve earned it….”

  
He groaned as he started to thrust up harder into her shuddering “Mmmm…Honmmmhmm…” he panted, his face flushing deeply as he felt his orgasm beginning to build up, hearing the soft slap of her skin meeting his…!

  
“Are you close?”

  
“Mmm….! Mhm! Mhm….” oh stars was he CLOSE so so close…..!

  
Honerva chuckled and leaned down missing along his neck before nibbling lightly at his jawline “Do you want to cum inside me? Do you darling? Do you want to fill me up?”

  
He gasped and closed his eyes tight, nodding frantically “Mmmhmm…!”

She pulled back to look into his eyes “Hmm….I suppose you’ve earned it.”

  
“Mmmm…..mmmMMMMMMMM!!!!”

  
She turned the vibrator to its highest setting as she rode him a bit higher. She purred softly with a wicked smile directed at him. She watched him, shivering and blushing as she felt him increase his pace. He scratched at the floor, gasping and shivering.

  
He gave one final arch…!

  
Honerva stopped moving, so only the tip remained in side her as he came.

  
She gasped and shuddered softly as she felt the warmth of it fill her. She could feel it drip out the sides and she could help but smile at seeing his knot had fully formed but not inside of her.

  
She hummed softly slowly pulling off his softening cock. She hummed and moved up to straddled his head. She gently reached down to unfasten his muzzle, his cum mixed with her fluids dripping down her thighs.

  
“Good boy…..now…”

  
Zarkon panted and looked at her cunt dripping with his orgasm inside it, and over her folds. He licked his lips as she slowly lowered her lips towards his mouth.

  
“Clean up your mess.”


End file.
